dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
2010's (DreamWorks' possible timeline)
The 2010s is a decade occouring during the 21th century. It starts January, 1st 2010 and it ends December, 31th 2019. This timeline contains all the chronological references in DreamWorks Animation's media about 2010s. 2010 and Minion in their laboratory.]] *'Febraury' **12th → 28th: the XXI° Winter Olympics occour.Racing For The Gold *'April' **4th: Jamie has a brief encounter with moving Easter Eggs.Rise of the Guardians: Hidden Truth and Other Stories *Sophie Bennett is born.The Art of Rise of the Guardians *Mr. Peabody wins the World Synchronized Lassoing Doubles Champion and the Coahch of World Outdoor Lassoing Champion in Team USA.Mr. Peabody & Sherman *The events of Megamind occour. *The events of Megamind: The Button of Doom occour. *Due to time travels Kowalski creates alternative timelines, one where New York City is covered by snow-cone mix. The events of ''It's About Time'' occour. *The events of Neighbors from Hell occour. *'December' **24th - 25th: the events of The All Nighter Before Christmas occour. **26th: Central Park Zoo is closed to public.The All Nighter Before Christmas 2011 *After a century, Central Park Zoo's time capsule is digged up. The events of The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel occour.The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel *'February' **14th: the events of Love Hurts occour. *'October' **Jack Frost saves Monty from a rabbish dog. *'November' **17th: Jamie finds a choke of fur that he mistakes for Yeti fur. **30th: Alex celebrates his birthday in Africa.Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *'December' **25th: Jamie tries again to make a photo of Santa Claus, failing for the second time. 2012 .]] *The events of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted occour. *'April' **5th: the Guardians are reunited in North Pole and Jack Frost is chosen by The Man in the Moon as new guardian. **8th: Easter Day occours, but it's ruined by Pitch Black.Rise of the Guardians *'June' **Circus Zaragoza's american tournée starts. *The new World Trade Center towers are completed. 2013 *Harold Hutchins and George Beard enter in Mr. Krupp's school.Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *The events of Turbo occour. **'May' ***26th: the 97th Indianapolis 500 occurs with the first animal winner, Turbo.Turbo 2014 .]] *'March' **7th: the main events of Mr. Peabody & Sherman occour. *The events of Penguins of Madagascar occour. *Enrique Nuñez is born. Before 2015 *Tip Tucci and Lucy Tucci leave Barbados and arrive in New York City.Home 2015 *The Penguins join force with North Wind. *A black hole is opened in Mr. Peabody's house.Black Hole / Winston Churchill *'December' **18th: Snoggletog is celebrated.In 2015, Dreamworks Animation celebrated Snoggletog on December 18. 2016 *'March' **31th: Tim Templeton's Younger Daughter is "delivered" to Templeton Family.The Boss Baby *The events of ''Trollhunters' Part One'' occour. 2017 *The events of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie occour. *The events of ''Trollhunters' Part Two'''' occour. 2018 .]] *The events of ''Harvey Street Kids occour. *The events of ''Trollhunters' Part Three'''' occour. *The events of [[3 Below|''3 Below]] occour. 2019 *According to Dr. Cockroach his current projections they won't be done cleaning until over six years.It Came From Level 7 DreamWorks Animation's media placed during this period *2010 **''Rise of the Guardians: Hidden Truth and Other Stories'' (flashback/s) **''Megamind'' **''Megamind: The Button of Doom'' **''The Penguins of Madagascar'' - "It's About Time" **''Neighbors from Hell'' **''The Penguins of Madagascar'' - "The All Nighter Before Christmas" *2011 **''The Penguins of Madagascar'' - "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel" **''The Penguins of Madagascar'' - "Love Hurts" **''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' **''Rise of the Guardians: Hidden Truth and Other Stories'' *2012 **''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' **''Madagascar 3: The Video Game'' **''Rise of the Guardians'' *2013 **''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (flashback/s) **''Turbo'' *2014 **''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' **''Penguins of Madagascar'' *2015 **''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show'' - "Black Hole / Winston Churchill" *2016 **''The Boss Baby'' (flashfoward/s) **''Trollhunters'''' - Part One'' *2017 **''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' **''Trollhunters'' - Part Two *2018 **''Harvey Street Kids'' **''Trollhunters'' - Part Three **''3 Below'' Notes and references Category:Past Category:Timeline